I Were You, You Were Me
by Shourai Sugi
Summary: Naruto pendiem? Kyuubi hiperaktif? Jadinya seperti apa ya? Sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka berdua! Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapinya? CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: If Only

Author : Yo, minna! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir ke dan membaca fic pertamaku. Aku newbie disini. Jadi, kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaklumi. Dan ini adalah hasil recheck chapter 1 yang sebelumnya ( banyak yang salah, jadi diganti dengan ini ). Dan semoga yang ini lebih bagus. Tapi kalo dilihat, ga ada yang berubah sih ya.. (?)

Oya, di fanfic ini ceritanya Naruto jadi orang yang pendiem abis ( ya.. mirip sasuke gitu lah ). Sedangkan Kyuubi, jadi orang yang kaya' Naruto ( yang biasa ) yang super hiperaktif. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak Negara api menyerang ( ? ).

Kyuubi : Negara api?

Naruto : Konoha dong? Tidak! Tidak mungkin Konoha menyerang!

Author : Oh iya, Konoha kan Negara api! Sudahlah Naruto~kun.. tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku ya.. tadi aku salah sebut.. ( minta maaf ke Naruto sambil elus-elus kepalanya )

Naruto : Benarkah? Syukurlah…

Kyuubi :Sudahlah! Abaikan hal barusan. Dan.. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Warning : T rate ( tapi kalo anak2 mau baca juga ga apa2 ), maaf kalo ada Typo, maaf jika ada bahasa yang tak berkenan

No Pairing!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto~sensei! ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: _If only_

.

.

.

"Kyuubi, Naruto ini sarapan dan makan siang kalian." ucap Kushina sambil memberikan sarapan dan bekal makan siang kepada kedua anaknya.

"Terima kasih. _Ittadakimasu_!" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan tapi dengan sikap yang berbeda. Kyuubi dengan semangat disertai teriakannya yang sangat 'merdu', sedangkan Naruto dengan santai dan … ( bisa dibilang berwibawa ).

Keluarga Namikaze pun sarapan bersama dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan itu terpaksa hilang karena pertengkaran kecil Namikaze bersaudara yang disebabkan hanya karena sesendok natto.

"Aku tak suka natto. Nih untukmu saja Naruto! Dan ikanmu untukku ya?" kata Kyuubi sambil menaruh natto-nya di piring Naruto dan mengambil ikan milik Naruto juga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sini kembalikan ikanku, kan kau sudah dapat bagian!" melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, Naruto langsung marah dan mengambil kembali dengan paksa ikan yang ada di sumpit milik Kyuubi. Tapi sayang, Kyuubi langsung mengelak dan menyembunyikan makanannya dibalik tubuhnya. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha mengambilnya.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Kushina yang memandangi mereka sejak tadi langsung naik darah. Ia pun berteriak dan terlihat aura hitam yang menakutkan disekelilingnya, dan bahkan rambutnya pun ikut berkibar!

GLEK!

Merasakan aura yang menghentikan, kedua Namikaze bersaudara ini akhirnya berhenti berkelahi dan kembali duduk manis dibangkunya sambil kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Jangan bertengkar di meja makan, apalagi saat sedang makan! Dan Kyuubi, jangan pilih-pilih makanan, MENGERTI!? Bisakah kau berlaku seperti Naruto, diam dan tenang?!" amarah Kushina pun meledak seketika.

"Diam dan tenang apanya?! Tadi dia mau mengambil ikanku!" jawab Kyuubi dengan tampang tak bersalah bermaksud membela diri.

"Itu kan Ikanku!""Kau yang mengambil ikannya!" double attack pun diterima dengan 'manis' di kedua pipi Kyuubi dari Naruto dan Kushina.

.

"_ITTAI_!"

.

.

Jam pelajaran ketiga kelas Kyuubi ( 5-2 ) kebetulan kosong karena Iruka-sensei tiba-tiba ada urusan. Anak – anak yang sudah selesai mengerjakan kelas pun berhamburan kemana-mana. Ada mengobrol, main kartu, dan lain-lain. Dan yang pasti, mereka masih berada didalam kelas.

Kyuubi? Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Ternyata bocah rubah itu sedang duduk dibangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela sambil melihat keluar.

Saat sedang melihat ke lapangan sekolah, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi. Dan… ya! Orang itu adalah Naruto.

**Kyuubi POV**

Naruto ya? Huh! Kenapa semua orang menganggapnya lebih baik daripada aku? Padahalkan aku kakaknya. Harusnya aku yang lebih baik daripada dia. Ya… mau bagaimana lagi, semua orang memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan dia menang.

**End Kyuubi POV**

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat keatas dan mereka pun bertemu pandang dan saling mengirim deathglare terbaik mereka. Tapi itu berakhir karena mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketempat lain.

Gyuuki ( Hachibi ) yang kebetulan sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas melihat Kyuubi yang sedang sendirian.

"Hey, Kurama! Ada apa? Kau tidak ikut main kartu dengan mereka? Biasanya kau langsung heboh jika ada yang main kartu. Dan tumben sekali anak hiperaktif sepertimu bisa diam seperti ini? Ada apa sih? Hey dengarkan aku dong!" Gyuuki langsung menghampiri Kyuubi dan menanyai berentetan pertanyaan.

"Kau itu bertanya seperti wartawan saja. Maaf ya, aku tau aku terkenal. Tapi aku sedang sibuk jadi lain kali saja." jawab Kyuubi dengan 'narsis mode on'.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kau mulai menyebalkan sekarang!" balas Gyuuki sambil merangkul + menjitak kepala temannya itu.

"Habisnya kau mulai bicara yang tak jelas begitu! Sepertinya kau memang sudah ketularan Bee-nii ya?!" jawab Kyuubi sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Gyuuki dan mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan habis dijitak oleh Gyuuki juga.

"Benarkah? Yasudahlah, lupakan. Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, ada apa?" Gyuuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak ada apa-apa." jawab Kyuubi sambil kembali melihat keluar jendela.

Gyuuki yang merasa diabaikan langsung melihat ke tempat pandang Kyuubi menuju. Dan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga dilapangan.

"Naruto? Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Gyuuki kepada Kyuubi. Tapi, yang ditanya malah tak menjawab.

"Huh kau ini!" Gyuuki mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Kyuubi.

"Ne, Gyuu. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik, aku atau Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Mendengarnya Gyuuki langsung terdiam sejenak.

"Lebih baik?... Bagaimana ya? Kalian memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, sih." jawab Gyuuki dan mereka berdua kembali diam.

"Tapi.. kalau kalian berdua bertukar sifat, menurutku bagus." tiba-tiba Gyuuki mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyuubi sedikit kaget dan termenung…

"Bertukar sifat? Jangan bercanda." oceh Kyuubi sambil berseringai dengan suara pelan sehingga Gyuuki tak bisa mendengarnya apalagi saat ini bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Eh..? Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" merasa Kyuubi mengucapkan sesuatu, Gyuuki menanyakan hal tersebut tapi yang ditanya tetap diam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hey Kurama! Kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Gyuu sekali lagi.

"He he.. Jangan bercanda Gyuu! Aku, Naruto, bertukar sifat?! Itu mustahil!" jawab Kyuubi akhirnya tapi dengan bonus jitakan+pukulan kepada Gyuuki. ( poor Gyuuki. Sekalinya dijawab malah kaya' gitu)

"Hua.. ha.. ha! Kau gila Gyuu!" teriak Kyuubi gajetot sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan 'kau yang gila!'. Sedangkan Gyuuki hanya dapat menahan sakit sambil sweatdrop.

'Sepertinya memang mustahil' pikir Gyuuki dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, terus tertawa sambil berjalan tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya sejak tadi. Dan akhirnya ia berhenti tertawa+berhenti berjalan karena teringat sesuatu.

**Kyuubi POV**

Oya, aku ini sedang apa sih? Aku mau kemana?

Oya! Kantin!

Untuk apa? Oya! Untuk makan.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang tertinggal….

"OYA! BEKAL MAKAN SIANGKU!"

**End Kyuubi POV**

Akhirnya Kyuubi sadar dari kegilaan yang membuatnya amnesia dadakan dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil bekal makan siangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesalahan.

Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan lewat review atau lewat PM juga boleh. Untuk flame? Akan saya terima selama saya masih bisa nerima.

Naruto : Tapi ngomong-ngomong.. kok Kyuubi lebih sering muncul ya?

Kyuubi : ( ngeliatin Naruto yang lagi pundung dipojokan sambil senyum kemenangan )

Author : Umm… soal itu.. Naruto~kun tak perlu khawatir. Di chapter besok Naruto~kun akan muncul terus kok..

Naruto : Benarkah?! Yey! ( ngeliatin author dengan mata bling bling cling dan langsung teriak-teriak gaje )

Kyuubi : Ngomong-ngomong.. disini siapa namaku sebenarnya?

Author : Tentu saja Namikaze Kurama.

Kyuubi : Lalu kenapa aku malah dipanggil 'Kyuubi' dirumah, dan di 'behind the stage' ini aku juga ditulis Kyuubi, HAH?! Jadi siapa namaku sebenarnya?!

Author : Namikaze Kurama

Kyuubi : ( pundung dipojokan dengan diselimuti aura suram )

Author : Oya, konflik akan muncul mulai chapter depan dan baru akan terjalani chapter depannya lagi. Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih! ^^

Author, Naruto : Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! ( Kyuubi? Masih pundung dipojokan )

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play! (1)

Author : Yo, minna.! Ketemu lagi kita di chapter 2 ini! Terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca + review! Dan untuk review ( baik yang sebelum dan sesudah diganti ) udah ku balas lewat akun masing-masing. Dan untuk yang tidak memiliki akun kuucapkan terima kasih juga!

Author ga nyangka juga ada yang mau baca + review apalagi follow nih fanfic abal. *teriak-teriak sambil nangis gaje.

Dan sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku yang kemarin, bahwa di chapter ini konflik akan muncul.. Soalnya, klo muncul disini akan jadi panjang banget.. Jadi kupotong deh..

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa disini Kyuubi dipanggil Kyuubi dirumah, dan Kurama disekolah padahal namanya Namikaze Kurama. Dan inilah penjelasan dari Kushina~_san _sang Ibu! Silahkan Kushina~_san_..!^^

Kushina : Arigatou, Author~_chan._. *Author blushing

Jadi begini, karena Kyuubi sifatnya mirip rubah ( untuk hal itu bisa kalian pastikan sendiri ), jadi aku memanggilnya Kyuubi, rubah ekor sembilan yang ada dilegenda Jepang. Dan jadilah kebiasaan dirumah kami memanggilnya Kyuubi. Untuk sisanya, itu terserah Author~_chan_.. *ngelirik ke Author

Author : Ya… _Etto.. _umm.. karena lebih enak dipanggil Kyuubi, jadi aku menulisnya Kyuubi. *ga tau sejak kapan Author ketularan Hinata. Ngomong terbata-bata tapi bedanya sambil mainin 2 jari telunjuk

Kyuubi : Huh! Jadi karena itu. Tapi.. jangan main ubah nama orang dong..

Author : Oya, ngomong-ngomong mana Naruto~_kun_?

Kyuubi : Ini. *'gendong' Naruto kaya' kucing

Author : Naruto~_ kun, daijoubu ka_?

Naruto : Entah kenapa.. perasaanku tak enak..

Kyuubi : Sudahlah.. hanya perasaanmu. _Ne, _Author. Lebih baik jangan membuat para Readers menunggu.

Author : Ah, oh iya! _Gomen ne.. Saa, __**HAPPY READ! ^^**_

* * *

_**Warning : T Rate (**_** tapi klo anak2 mau baca juga ga apa2 ), **_**Typo, **_**maaf jika bahasa tak berkenan**

_**NO PAIRING!**_

_**Disclaimer : **_**Udah pasti, Kishimito ~ **_**sensei **_**!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Let's Play! ( 1 )

.

.

.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga…" ucap Kiba yang langsung duduk disamping Chouji.

Saat ini Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, dan Shikamaru sedang berada di ruang ganti setelah lelah berolahraga. Dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat.

Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru berniat untuk istirahat diruangan itu dulu untuk sementara waktu. Kiba dan Chouji duduk-duduk dibangku sambil mengobrol ( Chouji tentu saja sambil ngemil makanan yang entah didapat dimana ). Sedangkan Shikamaru, si jenius itu lebih memilih untuk tidur.

Naruto? Dia lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi kekelas untuk mengambil makanannya dan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah tempat dia biasa makan saat istirahat.

"Hey, Naruto! Kau tidak istirahat dulu disini?" tanya Kiba saat Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Tidak. Aku akan istirahat di belakang." jawab Naruto dengan dingin sambil terus berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

"Oh, yasudah kalau gitu." Jawab Chouji sambil terus memakan cemilannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hah.. dasar Naruto itu. Tidak bisakah bersikap seperti kita?! Coba saja, dia memiliki sifat yang sama seperti kakaknya, kupikir itu pasti seru." ucap Kiba tiba-tiba setelah Naruto pergi.

"Mungkinkah bisa?" tanya Chouji.

"Mungkin saja. Kan ada keajaiban!" jawab Kiba asal ngelantur.

"Iya juga ya.." jawab Chouji yang juga langsung percaya aja sama ucapannya Kiba.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.. Yang namanya sifat tidak mudah berubah. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin." sambar Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja kalau itu terjadi, pasti bagus." ucap Kiba yang tetap tak mau kalah dan ia pun langsung bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tapi siapa sangka, orang yang mereka bicarakan ternyata mendengarnya. Ya.. Naruto tidak langsung pergi dari situ karena saat ia baru menutup pintu dan ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Naruto mendengar perkataan Kiba dan memutuskan untuk mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Bertukar sifat? Ada-ada saja." ucap Naruto pelan dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke tujuannya tadi yang sempat tertunda setelah tau kalau Kiba dan yang lain akan segera keluar.

.

.

"Kau kembali lagi Kurama?" tanya Gyuuki kepada Kyuubi yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Iya, ada yang tertinggal. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak bolehkah aku kesini? Atau.. kau belum puas dengan pukulanku yang tadi?" jawab Kyuubi sambil mengambil bekalnya dan langsung menatap Gyuuki dengan tatapan dan seringai mengerikan dan tampak aura-aura _me gusta_ disekelilingnya.

GLEK!

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.." jawab Gyuuki seadanya sambil sedikit mundur karena merasakan aura mengerikan dari Kyuubi.

"Oh. Yasudah kalau gitu. Aku keluar dulu ya!" Kyuubi pun langsung keluar dari kelas dengan gaya _like a boss_. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan'orang gilanya sudah pergi lagi'.

'Anak itu sebenarnya kurang peka atau apa sih? Sama sekali tak bisa mengenali keadaan disekitarnya' pikir Gyuuki dalam hati sambil sweatdrop karena sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil bekal, Naruto pun pergi ke tempat ia biasa makan. Tapi, saat sedang dalam perjalan kesana tiba-tiba saja ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto yang merasakan itu pun langsung refleks menengok ke belakang. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Hal itu terus terjadi dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya. Naruto pun hanya dapat berpikir 'hanya perasaanku saja'.

Tapi pikiran itu harus berubah karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang melemparinya dengan batu kerikil dari belakang. Dan saat ia menengok kebelakang, terlihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa seperti ingin mengajaknya bermain.

Gadis itu tampak sangat berantakan. Berusia sekitar 9-12 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna hitam yang sepanjang lutut dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga tak terlihat matanya, sangat berantakan tak terurus. Ia menggunakan _kimono _jenis _furisode _berwarna putih.

Dan setelah dilihat baik-baik, kaki gadis itu tak menapak ditanah alias melayang di udara!

GLEK!

Setelah mengetahui hal itu, hanya ada 1 hal yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Yaitu, 'HANTU'. Tapi dia berusaha agar tak takut dan berusaha berpikir kalau itu hanya orang iseng yang ingin mengerjainya. Ia pun berjalan secepat yang ia bisa.

Tapi ternyata, makhluk itu tetap saja mengikuti Naruto dan sesekali melempari kerikil kearahnya. Naruto tetap saja berjalan sambil berdoa, 'Jika ini mimpi, cepat bengunkan aku! Dan jika ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng yang tak punya kerjaan, siapapun itu, pergilah jangan ganggu aku! Ganggu orang lain saja sana!'.

Tapi sepertinya doa Naruto tak terkabulkan karena tiba-tiba makhluk itu sudah ada tepat didepannya. Makhluk itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan ( ke arah Naruto, sehingga secara tidak langsung mereka saling bertatapan ), lalu makhluk itu berkata, "_Asobo _?".

Setelah itu dia langsung terbang kembali, tapi kali ini dengan memutari Naruto terus menerus. Berharap agar Naruto memperhatikannya, justru Naruto makin terdiam ( alias bengong ).

Merasa bosan, makhluk itu pun langsung terbang menuju Naruto dan langsung menyenggolnya. Sehingga, dengan sukses membuat bekal makan siang Naruto jatuh+tumpah.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan langsung kaget melihat bekalnya sudah berceceran ditanah. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi setelah melihat apa yang keluar dari tempat makannya. _'RAMEN' _GORENG KESUKAANNYA!

Naruto pun gemetar menahan amarah. Dan jika dilihat wajahnya, ia seperti ingin menangis!

Makhluk yang menjadi pelaku kejadian ini pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengucapkan, _"_Hi. Hi. Hi.. _Gomen ne.. Saa, asobo? Ikou?". _Tanpa mengerti suasana, makhluk itu tetap mengajak bermain!

"Kau… Beraninya kau merusak makan siangku yang berharga!" ucap Naruto terisak sambil tetap memandangi bekalnya yang ada ditanah. Sedangkan makhluk yang ia ajak bicara malah tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Masih bisa tertawa?! Hey, sini kau!" Naruto pun berbalik dan mengejar makhluk itu yang memang sudah kabur sambil tetap tertawa.

Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar marah. Ia sudah tak peduli makhluk itu setan atau bukan. Tentu saja, karena hal ini bersangkutan dengan ramen! Siapa sih, yang tidak marah jika bekal makan siangnya apa lagi jika itu makanan kesukaannya jatuh gara-gara orang (makhluk) tak dikenal!?

"Hi. Hi. Hi.." makhluk itu tetap kabur (dengan terbang tentunya), tidak lupa Naruto yang mengikutinya sambil berlari dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!" teriak Naruto sambil tetap berlari.

Sementara itu, kebetulan Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru yang baru dari kantin melihat Naruto sedang berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu.

"Naruto? itu Naruto kan? Tadi dia bilang ingin makan, kan.. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah lari-lari begitu?" tanya Kiba kepada Chouji+Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" tanya Chouji balik sambil tetap mengunyah snacknya.

"Huh. _Mendokusai._" Ucap sesesorang yang sudah pasti kalian tahu siapa.*PLAK!

Menurut percakapan mereka, sepertinya mereka tak melihat makhluk apa yang dikejar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Enaknya! Memang tidak ada rasa yang lebih enak daripada rasa apel merah!" ucap Kyuubi sambil tetap memakan es krim rasa apel merah yang baru ia beli dikantin setelah memakan habis bekal makan siangnya.

Dan sepertinya rubah yang satu ini memang serakah. Lihat saja! Ada 2 es krim lagi ditangan kirinya! Yang sebenarnya ada 5 es krim, tapi sudah ia makan 3(termasuk yang sedang dia makan saat ini). (Oya, es krim yang dimakan Kyuubi bentuknya bukan _cone_, melainkan ada di dalam gelas seperti _'sundae'_ yang ada di McDonald's )

Dan sayangnya, acara bahagia Kyuubi itu harus berhenti gara-gara tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk beserta Naruto dibelakangnya berlari kearahnya. ( Entah kebetulan atau nggak, Kyuubi bisa ngeliat makhluk itu juga )

"Eh? Siapa itu? Dan Naruto, sedang a.." tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuubi terhenti karena tiba-tiba makhluk itu terbang melintasinya dan membuat es krim – es krim Kyuubi jatuh!

"Hoy! _Baka aniki_ ! Sedang apa disitu?! Hoy! Kau dengar ti.." Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi disitu langsung berhenti ( sebenernya mau lanjut ngejar tuh makhluk, tapi ngeliat Kyuubi jadi patung dia berhenti deh ). Tapi, ucapannya terputus karena tiba terlihat ada aura hitam+kemerahan keluar dari tubuh kakaknya itu.

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah "Kyuu..?" tapi yang diajak bicara tak merespon hingga…

"Kau..! KEMBALIKAN ES KRIM-KU!"

"Kyuu~_nii.._?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Fyuuh..! Akhirnya selesai juga.. Tak lupa kuucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca dan maaf jika ada kesalahan. Untuk saran dan kritik, silahkan lewat review atau PM. Flame? Ga apa-apa asal masih wajar.

Dan.. bagaimana Naruto~_kun_? Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu kan?

Naruto : Tapi aku tak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.. ( udah ketemu hantu, ramenku ilang lagi ). *merinding ketakutan

Author : _Daijoubu, _Naruto~_kun.._ Kau tak sendirian kok..

Sebenarnya aku juga ketakutan sendiri waktu nulis chapter ini.. ( gara-gara nulis pas bagian ada tuh makhluk waktu malem-malem jam 10, di kamar sendirian. Udah gitu, kamar ada dilantai 2 paling depan dan yang lain udah pada tidur.. )

Naruto : _Hontou_?! Yey! Aku tak sendiri! _Arigatou, _Author…! *nangis bareng sama Author

Oya, ngomong-ngomong.. _Ne, _Kyuu~_nii._ Apa kau takut saat makhluk itu muncul? *berharap Kyuubi juga takut

Kyuubi : Mana mungkin aku takut! Pokoknya, aku ingin balas dendam ke makhluk brengsek itu! Seenaknya menjatuhkan es krim paling berhargaku! Awas saja dia di chapter depan! Dia muncul lagi kan, Author?

Author : Umm.. I.. iya.

Kyuubi : YOSH! Naruto! Kita akan balas perbuatannya di chapter depan!

Naruto : YOKKAI!

Author : Hey, hey.. Jangan lupa, klo aku yang menentukan ceritanya disini..

NaruKyuu : Memangnya kami peduli?! Pokoknya kami mau balas dendam, TITIK ga pake koma!

Author : *mijit2 kepala, puyeng ngadepin nih anak dua

Udahlah. Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati ya, gadis kecil.. *ngelirik ke makhluk tadi

Makhluk : *ketawa-tawa yang bikin Author makin merinding

Author : Udahlah! Pokoknya, sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play! (2)

Author : Yo, Minna! Kita ketemu di chapter 3 fanfic ini yang makin hari makin ngawur! Maaf ya, kaya'nya aku masih belum bisa bikin fanfic ini per-chapter-nya panjang? Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk update cepet meskipun kaya'nya agak susah ditengah kesibukan sekolah yang udah mulai. Dan terima kasih yang udah mau review! Berkat kalian, aku jadi makin semangat ngelanjutinnya!

Oya, mungkin mulai chapter ini aku akan mulai manggil makhluk asing yang muncul di chapter lalu itu dengan sebutan 'Onna'. Karena, kaya'nya nggak enak kalau manggil dia dengan sebutan 'makhluk'.

Onna : Yey! Onna, hihi..!

Author : *mundur

* * *

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, BAHASA NGAWUR!**

**NO PAIRINGS!**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO EMANG PUNYA MASASHI-SENSEI. TAPI, Kyuubi yang disini, punya Author! ***disepak Kyuu

* * *

Chapter 3 : Let's Play! (2)

.

.

"_Matte, _Kyuu-_nii… _Sabarlah dulu.. Lagipula itu kan hanya es krim.." Naruto melerai kakaknya yang ingin mengejar si Onna ( makhluk tak dikenal ) itu.

"Sabar, kau bilang? Hanya es krim katamu..?!" Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan horror dan langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto.

GLEK! ( asal kalian tahu, meskipun sikap Naruto seperti ini, dia masih punya rasa takut. Tentu aja yang pertama, sama Kushina. Dan yang kedua, sama Kyuubi apalagi kalo udah berhubungan dengan apel merah.)

"Beraninya kau bilang itu hanya es krim..! Itu bukan es krim biasa! Itu es krim rasa apel merah yang hanya dijual 1 minggu sekali dikantin, dan bla bla bla…." akhirnya Kyuubi menceritakan tentang betapa pentingnya es krim itu untuknya.

Jadi, es krim itu adalah es krim rasa apel merah yang hanya dijual seminggu sekali dikantin dan dijual terbatas, yaitu hanya 10 buah dalam seminggu. (mau tau kenapa? Tanya penjualnya. *penjual : eh? ). Tapi kenapa Kyuubi bisa dapat 5 sekaligus? Itu karena Kyuubi mengancam penjualnya agar memberikan jatah 5 es krim dalam seminggu.( asal kalian tahu, meskipun disini sifat Kyuu seperti Naruto yang biasa, dia tetep aja jago ngancem dengan beringasan alias kaya' brandalan ). Kenapa 5? Itu untuk membayar kesabarannya yang tidak memakan es krim dalam 1 minggu ( sekolahnya NaruKyuu masuk dari hari Senin-Jum'at. Jadi, 1 minggu diitung 5 hari ). Dan dengan kata lain, 1 hari 1 es krim. Sabtu Minggu? Dia akan makan yang lain di rumah asal masih ada hubungan dengan apel merah.

"_Etto… _Me.. memangnya kenapa kau tidak beli ditempat lain..?" tanya Naruto yang kerah bajunya masih ditarik Kyuubi sambil gemetaran.

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya "Membeli di tempat lain, katamu?!".

Dan ia pun menarik tangannya dari baju Naruto dan langsung berkata "Kau tak tahu es krim itu! Tak ada es krim seenak dan semurah itu, kau tahu..!?" ia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan horror.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung _sweatdrop_ tanpa tahu kalau Kyuubi sebenarnya mangancam penjualnya agar memberikannya jatah 5 es krim dengan setengah harga.

"Pokoknya begitulah! Dan pokoknya, aku harus bisa balas dendam ke orang itu!" Kyuubi bersiap mengejar si Onna tapi lagi-lagi tertunda karena ucapan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ragu dia manusia atau bukan." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengingat kalau makhluk itu ( Onna ) tidak menapak ke tanah. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya langsung menengok kearahnya dan tak jadi berlari.

"Eh? Maksudmu.. hantu?" tebak Kyuubi _Jackpot, _yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Iya juga ya... Tadi kulihat dia tak menapak tanah seperti terbang dan melewatiku begitu saja. Ah! Sudahlah, mau Hantu atau bukan, sekali salah tetap salah! Akan kukejar dan kuhajar dia, setelah itu kubuka kedoknya!

Eh, tunggu dulu! Bicara soal kejar, kenapa kau mengejarnya tadi?" tanya Kyuubi mengingat Naruto tadi mengejar Onna. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat nasip Ramennya dan emosinya kembali meluap.

"Soal itu.. Ramenku! Huuh..! Tak akan kumaafkan dia!" seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi, Naruto pun bersiap mengejar Onna.

"Hei, sabar dulu." dan sekarang, malah giliran Kyuubi yang melerai Naruto.

.

.

.

"Oh…. Aku mengerti sekarang" Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti mendengar cerita Naruto. Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa ramennya tadi. ( baca chapter sebelumnya )

"Sudahlah, Naruto.. Toh, itu kan hanyalah ramen.." Kyuubi menepuk kepala Naruto bermaksud menenangkannya tanpa ingat bagaimana sikapnya saat es krimnya ditimpa bencana.

TWITCH!

Kening Naruto berkedut kesal. Ingin sekali dia protes kepada Kyuubi. Tapi begitu ingin protes, Kyuubi memotong omongannya.

"YOSH! Kalau begitu, kita punya tujuan yang sama! Yaitu, balas dendam ke makhluk asing itu!

Tapi.. dia tadi kabur kemana ya?" Kyuubi dan Naruto menengok kesana-kemari mencari si Onna. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara dari atas mereka.

"Hi.. hi.. _Hen'na.. _Hihi.. _Hijou ni anata.._" Kyuubi+Naruto langsung mendongak keatas, dan terlihat Onna sedang duduk diatas atap. ( saat ini KyuuNaru lgi ada di koridor taman. Jadi, Cuma ada lorong dengan atap. *pokoknya kaya' yang ada disekolah _anime _ 'A Channel'. **klo ga tau, _search_ aja.. walau Author gak yakin ada di Google*. Untuk kata yang diucapin Onna: lucu. Kalian benar-benar lucu )

"KAU….!" Kyuubi menatapnya geram sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan diam. Mengetahui keberadaannya sudah diketahui, Onna langsung kabur dan tak lupa, ada Kyuu + Naru yang mengejarnya.

.

.

.

_* _Watashi wa Anatadatta, Anata wa Watashidatta_*_

.

"Hoy! Tunggu!" Kyuubi meneriak Onna sambil berlari mengikutinya. Dan tak lupa, dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang juga mengejar Onna.

"Hihi.. _Asobo?_ _Suki_! Hihi.." Onna tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyuubi dan terus berlari ( alias terbang ) kabur. (arti kata: bermain? Aku suka bermain!)

Sementara itu, anak-anak lain yang melihat mereka ( tapi ga ngeliat Onna ), memandang mereka dengan bingung. (mereka gak berani ganggu mereka, karena ada Kyuubi. Kyuubi paling gak seneng, klo acaranya diganggu)

.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kena kau sekarang! Kau tak akan bisa kabur!" akhirnya KyuuNaru + Onna sampai diatap sekolah. Mereka mengambil napas dalam-dalam keculi Onna.( Ya iyalah! Dia terbang! ).

Sebenarnya, kalau hanya berlari dari taman ke atap mereka tak akan kelelahan alias ngos-gosan ( sekolah mereka ada 4 lantai ). Tapi, mereka tak hanya langsung naik, lho! Ternyata Onna memang menganggap ini permainan dan kabur dulu muterin sekolah yang juga buat mereka (KyuuNaru) lari mengitari sekolah.

Bayangkan saja! Mereka yang berada di taman sekolah, harus mengitari sekolah yang kira-kira kelilingnya sekitar 2000 meter! Ada apa aja tuh? Disekolah mereka ada berbagai lapangan untuk olahraga yang berbeda, kolam renang, beberapa gedung untuk keperluan lain seperti olahraga, teater, dll termasuk gedung yang mereka pakai untuk belajar. Memang sekolah mereka sangat luas karena termasuk sekolah favorit di Konoha yang rata-rata muridnya adalah orang kalangan atas tapi orang yang kalangan bawah juga bisa masuk dengan prestasi *KyuuNaru masuk keduanya ( kalangan atas tapi juga masuk dengan jalur prestasi ).Dan mereka mengitari sekolah itu sebanyak 5 kali, yang dengan kata lain lari sejauh 10 km!

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke gedung tempat belajar mereka. Dan mereka lari digedung itu sejauh 8 km ( belum termasuk tangga, lho… *PLAK!* ). Jadi, total mereka lari adalah sepanjang 18 km lebih!

Kalau hanya lari sejauh 14/15 km sih mereka sanggup aja. Karena, mereka berhasil memenangkan juara lari marathon sejauh 10 km kelas 4 dan 3 pada tahun lalu. ( mereka beda pertandingan karena umurnya beda. Kyuubi kelas 4 dan Naruto kelas 3. Tapi, mereka tetep berhasil dapetin juara 1 dua-duanya walaupun Kyuubi memperoleh waktu lebih cepat belasan menit ) Jadi, mereka pasti bakal kewalahan kalau harus lari lebih dari 15 km, apalagi ditambah bonus naik tangga.

Yah, yang pasti mereka kewalahan ngejar itu makhluk. Dan kalau begitu, mari kita lihat keadaan mereka sekarang!

.

" .. _Hen'na, deshou_? Hihi.." Onna masih saja tertawa senang karena melihat 2 orang yang dia ajak bermain terlihat sangat senang dimatanya. *Kyuubi: Baka! Ngebedain mana yang senang dan marah aja gak bisa!* (arti kata: menyenangkan, bukan?)

"Menyenangkan matamu! Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau sudah tak bisa kabur! Huh! Tenang saja karena aku akan segera datang kesana dan melakukan ini, itu kepadamu!" Kyuubi mengatakan itu sambil terus terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kalimatnya terdengar mesum apalagi pas bagian akan melakukan 'ini itu'.

Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan ngerasa kalau aura mesum Kyuubi kumat "Kyuu.. apa maksudmu dengan 'ini itu'? Dan apa kau lupa kalau dia bisa saja terbang dan lompat melewati pagar?".

"Oh, benar juga ya.." Kyuubi menengok Naruto dengan polos + cengo'.

"Kalau begitu, harus ditangkap sekarang!" Kyuubi langsung maju kedepan menuju Onna untuk menangkapnya. Tapi, usaha itu gagal karena Onna tiba-tiba terbang ke atas yang sukses buat Kyuubi jatuh tersungkur. Onna yang melihat Kyuubi jatuh cuma tertawa ala Onna.

"Beraninya… Beraninya kau menertawakanku! Sekarang juga, turun! Karena permainan sudah selesai!" Kyuubi berteriak geram.

"_Arimasen. Kore ga owatte inainode._" Onna yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa, tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada serius. ( Oya, arti kata yang diucapin Onna itu 'Tidak. Karena ini belum berakhir.')

Tiba-tiba saja langit yang sejak tadi sudah mendung, menjadi lebih gelap_. "G eemu wa hajimatta bakari."_ rambut Onna yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat berbarengan dengan wajah Onna yang juga terangkat dengan senyuman mengerikan (sejak tadi dia nunduk terus). Meskipun wajahnya tidak sepenuhnya terlihat, tapi bisa dilihat dari sela-sela matanya ada mata merah yang bersinar terang diikuti cahaya + suara gemuruh halilintar. (arti kata: permainan baru saja dimulai)

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang melihat cahaya dari mata merah itu hanya mebelalakkan mata seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu pada -tiba hujan turun dengan deras dan mereka terjatuh seperti ingin pingsan.

"Hihi.. Hiahaha… A…..HAHAHA..! _Geemu ga hajimaru_!" Onna tertawa dengan sangat keras diikuti halilintar. (arti yang diucapin Onna: 'permainan dimulai!')

Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang sedang merasa sakit dikepala dan dadanya hanya bisa melihat Onna sekilas sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Kependekan banget ya? Abis, aku pengen bikin _readers_ sekalian deg-degan kok.. *senyum _innocent_

Oya, Onna itu kudapet inspirasi-nya dari Yuki Onna _Nurarihyon no Mago,_lho..! Cuma beda dalam rambut dan mata. Rambutnya mirip Alice _Pandora Hearts_. Sedangkan matanya, ide dari para '_Mekakushi Dan_'_ Kagerou Project_. Dan untuk bagian dia tertawa terakhir tadi, bayangkan Onna tertawa dengan gaya Kukuri dari K Anime yang saat kerasukan _Colorless King_.

Kyuubi : Nggak ada yang nanya!

Author : Biarin! Kan gak salah ngasih info referensi?! Lagian itu juga biar para readers lebih ngerti gimana situasinya!

Kyuubi : Halah! Mereka itu bukan kau, yang gak akan ngerti jalan cerita klo gak tau karakteristik chara-nya!

Author : Biarin! Mau udah ngerti atau nggak, pokoknya akan kukasih tau!

Kyuubi : Itu kan kata-kataku!

Author : Biarin! *nendang Kyuubi

Oya, minna. Maaf ya, kalau ada penggunaan yang salah dalam bahasa Jepang-nya? Soalnya itu kutulis berdasarkan yang kutahu..

Kyuubi : Makannya, klo gak bisa ya gak usah pake! *ditendang lagi sama Author

Naruto : Haha.. Kyuu mesum!

Kyuubi : *nendang Naruto* Salahin tuh Author mesum! *nunjuk-nunjuk Author

Author : Saa, minna! Jaa na! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *nyuekin Kyuubi

Kyuubi : Hoy! Dengerin kalau gue ngomong *kesel sampe brandalan _mode ON_

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Game Start

Author : _Deadline.. deadline.._ Syukurlah, bisa tepat waktu. _Minna,_ maaf ya, _update_ kali ini jadi lama. Karena aku baru bisa nulis akhir-akhir ini gara-gara banyak kerjaan.

Kyuubi : Dasar gak bakat jadi _Mangaka_. Cuma gara-gara ada _manga _sama _anime_ aja, tugas dilupain. Para _readers,_ jangan ketipu sama ucapan Author barusan! Dia itu sebenernya udah selesai tugasnya dari kemarin. Cuma, baru ngerjain sekarang gara-gara nemu _anime_ yang dia cari-cari. Dan-

Author : *nodongin _shotgun_ ke Kyuubi* Bisa diem gak?

Kyuubi : Nantangin? *nyiapin _bazooka_*

Naruto : Nah, _minna_. Biarkan mereka bertarung dan selamat membaca!

* * *

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO **(makin banyak karena waktu)**, BAHASA NGAWUR, DAN AGAK NGEBINGUNGIN DI CHAPTER INI!**

**NO PAIRING!**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI-**_**SENSEI **_**! Tapi, Kyuubi yang disini.. ***Kyuubi udah nyiapin senjata*

* * *

Chapter 4 : Game Start

.

.

.

"Ngg.." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia langsung melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah segala benda berwarna putih yang sudah pasti ia pikir kalau saat ini dirinya sedang ada di UKS sekolah.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena pusing dengan posisi berbaring sama seperti tadi. Tapi, saat ia memegang kepalanya, ada yang aneh pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu.

**NARUTO POV**

Eh? Apa ini? Sejak kapan rambutku panjang dan tak beraturan begini? Dan.. sejak kapan rambutku berwarna merah? Tunggu dulu! Merah?!

**END NARUTO POV**

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika. Ia kaget, dan lebih kaget lagi karena tiba-tiba ia merasa ada hembusan nafas seseorang disampingnya. Naruto menoleh perlahan untuk mengetahui nafas siapa itu.

"HIIEEE?!" Naruto sedikit terperanjak dari tempat tidur itu. Suara teriakannya yang sangat nyaring itu membuat orang disebelahnya yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun.

"Ng?" orang itu membuka + mengucek-ngucek matanya. Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, tiba-tiba ia ikut berteriak seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan lagi.

" .. kau?" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke orang itu dengan gemetar, takut.

"Aku Kyuubi! Kau yang siapa?! Kenapa ada tubuhku disitu!? Dan.. dan.." orang itu yang ternyata Kyuubi langsung ikut kaget dan memegang kepalanya saat ini. Dia pun merasakan hal yang dirasakan Naruto tadi.

**KYUUBI POV**

Kenapa ini? Tubuh ini.. kenapa rasanya aku jadi pendek. Lalu, kalau itu tubuhku, ini tubuh siapa?

Rambut ini.. lebih pendek, warna kuning.. Jangan-jangan ini tubuh Naruto!

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kalau benar ini tubuh Naruto, maka Naruto.. dia ada di..

**END KYUUBI POV**

Kyuubi menoleh kearah tubuhnya yang asli. "Naruto. Apa.. kau Naruto?"

"Kalau begitu, benar kau Kyuubi? Namikaze Kurama, Kakakku.?" mereka akhirnya saling tatap dalam beberapa menit hingga mereka menjadi heboh dadakan.

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DITUBUHKU!" "KENAPA AKU ADA DITUBUHMU?"

Oke, mari kita perjelas keadaannya disini.

Jadi, Naruto dan Kyuubi berada dalam 1 ranjang yang sama. Tapi, begitu Naruto bangun yang ia lihat adalah tubuhnya bukan tubuh Kyuubi. Begitu juga sebaliknya bagi Kyuubi. Dengan kata lain, Naruto ada ditubuh Kyuubi, dan sebaliknya. Dan sekarang, mereka sedang berada disisi ranjang yang berbeda (Naruto kanan, Kyuubi kiri) dan saling menatap tubuh masing-masing yang berada dihadapannya mereka.

Sekian penjelasan, mari kita lihat keadaan dua Namikaze bersaudara ini.

Mereka masih saja tercengang dengan mata terbelalak. Dalam pikiran mereka, hanya ada 1 hal, yaitu 'kenapa bisa begini?'.

Tiba-tiba, Shizune-_sensei_ masuk (tempat tidurnya ditutup gorden) begitu mendengar teriakan mereka berdua barusan. "Wah.. kalian sudah bangun ya?"

Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Sepertinya kalian sudah se-" ucapan Shizune terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi dan Naruto berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk wanita berambut hitam pendek itu.

"SHIZUNE-_SENSEI…_! Apa yang terjadi!?" mereka berdua mengangkat kepala mereka yang sejak tadi tertutup tubuh Shizune. Sedangkan Shizune, yang melihat kedua wajah muridnya yang seperti mau menangis hanya bisa berpikir 'Aih, lucunya…' sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah-sudah, tenang dulu.." Shizune memegang pundak keduanya, lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anak manis nan lucu baginya itu.

"Kalian mau coklat hangat?" ia tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Naruto, yang sejak tadi terisak-isak menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya..?" Shizune langsung berdiri dan balik badan untuk membuat coklat hangat untuk keduanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menarik bajunya yang seperti dokter itu dari belakang.

"Ya. Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Shizune yang belum mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya, tentu saja mengira kalau itu adalah Naruto (Kyuubi kan ditubuh Naruto).

"Ada coklat apel hangat tidak?" tentu saja, karena itu Kyuubi, pasti dia akan meminta segala hal yang berhubungan dengan apel.

"Etto.. Maaf Naruto-kun, tak ada coklat apel disini." Shizune hanya bisa menjawab dengan menahan tawa melihat muridnya yang satu ini meminta dengan wajah yang sangat polos. (disini yang Shizune tau, Naruto itu sikapnya serius alias dingin. Jadi, nggak nyangka kalau dia bakal begitu)

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya kecewa. Terlihat air mata kembali keluar. Ia langsung mengucek matanya bemaksud menahan tangis. Shizune yang melihatnya langsung bingung + panik.

"Eh? Tu.. tunggu dulu Naruto-kun! Mu.. mungkin ada apel dikulkas UKS atau kantin! Tunggu dulu ya?!" Shizune menoleh kesana-kemari, panik. Ia langsung bersiap pergi mengecek persediaan apel, tapi berhenti tiba-tiba berhenti karena Kyuubi.

"Aku mau coklat hangat saja kalau begitu." Kyuubi bisa-bisanya berkata begitu dengan nada tak bersalah sambil menghapus air matanya setelah berhasil membuat _sensei_-nya panik.

GUBRAK!

Shizune yang sangat panik tadi langsung jatuh karena panik + kaget karena Kyuubi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tunggu sebentar ya..". Shizune langsung bangun dan bergegas membuat coklat hangat.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, dengan rasa tak bersalah ia berkata "Huh.. padahal kan lebih enak coklat apel..".

PRANG!

Saat itu juga, terdengar suara barang jatuh yang sepertinya pecah juga dari arah dapur UKS.

"Sepertinya hari ini sifat ceroboh Shizune-_sensei_ kumat, ya.." Kyuubi yang sudah tak menangis langsung saja berbicara begitu dengan sangat mudah tanpa sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berarti juga menoleh ke arah tubuhnya yang disinggahi Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi mendekati Adiknya yang berada dalam tubuhnya itu. Dan karena sekarang ia ada ditubuh Naruto yang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya itu, Kyuubi terpaksa mendongakkan kepala. "Hoy, kau dengar aku ti-"

PLETAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memukul Kyuubi. Tapi, tak sekeras biasanya karena, memukul Kyuubi saat ini juga berarti memukul tubuhnya sendiri.

"_ITTAI_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!"

"Kau yang _baka_! Dasar _baka aniki_! Kau itu mencemari namaku tau!"

"Eh?" Kyuubi langsung melihat sekujur tubuhnya (tubuh Naruto). "Benar juga ya. Baiklah, hanya sekali saja tak apa kan? Lagian tadi kau juga menangis."

"Hanya sekali? Kita tak tau sampai kapan kita begini. Lagipula, kenapa kita bisa begini?" Naruto memijat keningnya (kening Kyuubi).

Kyuubi membelalakkan matanya seperti teringat sesuatu. "Benar juga." Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini sudah pasti gara-gara dia!" Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya, geram. Naruto memicingkan matanya "Dia? Maksudmu makhluk aneh tadi?".

"Tentu saja! Bukankah sudah jelas itu karena dia? Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu sebelum kita pingsan tadi?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto, tajam.

"Benar juga. Tadi aku merasa sekujur tubuhku sangat sakit. Terutama kepalaku. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Naruto menoleh ke Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan matanya menunjukkan ketidak raguan lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita cari dia sekarang!" Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ou!" Naruto juga tak kalah semangat. Mereka akhirnya bersiap untuk pergi mencari Onna (sebutan makhluk itu).

Tapi, baru saja ingin pergi, tiba-tiba Shizune datang sambil membawa 2 cangkir coklat hangat "Eh? Kalian mau kemana? Coklatnya sudah siap, lho."

"Baiklah kita minum dulu, baru pergi." "Ide bagus" Mereka berdua (KyuuNaru) langsung duduk dikursi depan Shizune berdiri.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Shizune memberikan minuman coklat yang tadi ia bawa kepada kedua muridnya itu sambil menatap curiga ke-kedua-nya.

"_Etto.._ itu.." Naruto melirik Kakaknya yang sedang minum dengan tenang sambil berpikir '_Baka aniki_! Ini bukan saatnya untuk tenang tau!'.

"Ke?" Shizune kembali mendesak.

"Ke..ke-" untungnya, Kyuubi langsung memotong ucapan Naruto dan berkata "Ke kelas."

"Ah! ! Ke kelas. Kami bermaksud untuk ke kelas." Naruto yang merasa terselamatkan langsung memperjelas ucapan Kyuubi tadi sebelum Shizune kembali bertanya.

"Oh.. Syukurlah, kukira kalian akan pergi kemana, dan bolos pelajaran." Shizune kembali tersenyum.

"Bicara soal pelajaran.." Naruto melirik jam yang ada ditembok UKS "Gawat! Sekarang jam pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_! Kalau begitu, kita tak bisa lama-lama disini. Shizune-_sensei_ kami-"

"Kalian baru bangun. Sebaiknya kalian disini dulu. Habiskan dulu minuman kalian, baru pergi. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang kepada guru yang mengajar kalian." Shizune kembali menahan mereka.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia malah tenang-tenang saja sambil meminum coklat hangatnya dengan santai. "Benar kata Shizune-_sensei _. Sebaiknya, kita disini dulu."

'Anak ini.. Dia pasti memang malas untuk belajar.' Naruto mengalah dan kembali duduk tapi dengan bergetar menahan marah. Terlihat ada sebuah kedutan didahinya.

'Wah.. wah.. Tumben sekali. Biasanya aku tak pernah melihat Naruto setenang ini kalau soal belajar.' Shizune jadi bingung. (yang ngomong dengan santai tadi itu Kyuubi. Tapi, karena ada ditubuh Naruto shizune jadi kira kalo itu Naruto)

"Oh iya, Shizune-_sensei_." Shizune menoleh ke Kyuubi (Naruto) yang memanggilnya "Ya?".

"Apa yang terjadi pada kami berdua?" Kyuubi menjadi serius, begitu juga Naruto.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa." Shizune duduk dikursi dekat Kyuubi dan Naruto. (tadi dia berdiri)

"Tadi Shikamaru yang membawa kalian kesini. Dia bilang, dia menemukan kalian di atap sekolah." Shizune mulai bercerita, tapi dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Shikamaru? Kok bisa? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

"Untuk itu, bisa kalian tanyakan pada dia nanti. Sekarang, dengarkan aku dulu." Naruto kembali diam mendengar ucapan Shizune barusan. Shizune menutup matanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shizune-_sensei_!" Shikamaru datang ke UKS dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ya? Ada apa Shikamaru?" Shizune menghampiri Shikamaru yang ada diambang pintu.

Tapi, begitu didekati, Shikamaru langsung lari. "Hei Shikamaru! Ada apa?" Shizune meneriaki Shikamaru untuk kembali.

"Ikut aku!" pinta (perintah) Shikamaru sambil tetap berlari menjauh. Shizune yang tak tahu apa-apa, langsung ikut berlari menyusulnya.

Shizune terus mengikuti bocah berambut nanas itu hingga ke atap. "Atap? Ada ap-" ucapan Shizune tertahan karena melihat kedua muridnya (KyuuNaru) pingsan dalam keadaan hujan lebat.

"_Sensei_, tolong bantu aku!" Shikamaru yang sudah diluar (diatap) memanggil Shizune yang diam mematung. Terlihat dia sudah sedang berusaha mengangkat Naruto.

"EH? Mereka kenapa? Tunggu sebentar! Akan kupanggil bantuan!"

"_Chotto_! _Sensei_!" baru saja ingin bilang 'tak usah', Shizune sudah pergi duluan.

"Ck! Kalau begini sih sama saja. Naruto, tubuhmu berat sekali sih!" Shikamaru berusah sekuat tenaga untuk membawa Naruto yang sedang pingsan. Tapi, karena Naruto lumayan berat untuknya, pelaksanaan menjadi tersendat-sendat.

.

Sementara itu, Shizune sedang mencari orang yang kira-kira bisa membantunya. Dan kebetulan, dia bertemu Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Ah, Izumo-_san,_ Kotetsu-_san_! Kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kalian membantuku?" pinta Shizune kepada kedua pria itu.

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang bisa kami bantu?" jawab Kotetsu bermaksud menerima permintaan Shizune.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang, ikut aku ke atap!" Shizune berbalik. Kotetsu dan Izumo tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung mengikuti Shizune dari belakang.

.

"Shikamaru, aku bawa Izumo-_san _dan Kotetsu-_san_!"

"Naruto? Dia kenapa?" Izumo mempertanyakan hal yang sama seperti Kotetsu. Ia bingung, karena melihat Naruto pingsan didekat pintu menuju atap (Shikamaru udah masukin Naruto kedalam). Dan makin bingung lagi, melihat Shikamaru sedang membawa Kyuubi diluar dalam keadaan tak jauh beda dari Naruto di cuaca yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang baik, yaitu dalam hujan lebat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa diam saja? Ayo, cepat bantu aku!" Shikamaru makin tak sabar melihat para orang dewasa didepannya itu hanya bengong saja.

"Oh, baiklah! Biar Naruto aku yang bawa. Izumo, kau cepat bantu Shikamaru!" Kotetsu langsung mengangkat Naruto. Sedangkan Izumo, ia langsung bergegas keluar untuk membantu Shikamaru.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke UKS lantai 4!" perintah Shizune. (kebetulan disekolah ini ada UKS disetiap lantainya)

Mereka (Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru) pun mengikuti perintah Shizune.

.

Sampai di UKS, mereka langsung meletakkan Naruto dan Kyuubi di tempat tidur UKS. Melihat mereka berdua kedinginan, Shizune menyuruh Shikamaru untuk membantunya mengganti pakaian mereka berdua yang basah.

Setelah itu, Shizune menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengeringkan diri dan ia pun menyelimuti mereka (KyuuNaru) dengan selimut yang sudah ada di tempat tidur UKS. Tapi, Kyuubi dan Naruto masih terlihat kedinginan. Shizune baru sadar, kalau tempat tidur yang mereka tempati basah karena tadi mereka sangat basah kuyup. Kemudian ia memanggil Izumo dan Kotetsu yang kebetulan belum pergi dari UKS dan sedang mengeringkan diri sambil minum kopi hangat yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Izumo-_san,_ Kotetsu-_san_, bisa minta tolong lagi?" yang dipanggil langsung datang.

"Tempat tidur ini basah. Jadi, bisa tolong pindahkan mereka ke tempat tidur itu?" Shizune menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur yang masih kosong.

"Dua-duanya disana? Apa tak apa?" Izumo memastikan perintah itu agar tak salah.

"Iya, tak apa. Lagipula, kupikir mereka pasti akan lebih hangat jika tidur berdua." Akhirnya Kotetsu dan Izumo menurut dan melakukannya. Dan Shizune, memersiapkan selimut untuk mereka berdua (KyuuNaru).

Setelah itu, Izumo dan Kotetsu bergegas pergi karena Shizune langsung menyuruh mereka pergi setelah berterima kasih kepada mereka. Begitu juga Shikamaru. Setelah menyuruh Shikamaru mengeringkan diri, Shizune langsung menyuruh Shikamaru untuk pergi juga untuk kekelas karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sekalian meminta izin untuk Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Oh iya, Shikamaru." Sebelum Shikamaru pergi, Shizune menanyakan sesuatu. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang penasaran, juga ikut berhenti dulu sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Shizune yang juga satu pikiran dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"…" Shikamaru terdiam. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menjawab "Tak tahu.". Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, begitu juga Izumo dan kawannya.

Shizune hanya diam saja. Kemudian ia melirik kedua Namikaze bersaudara yang sedang tertidur pulas. 'Yasudahlah, akan kutanya pada mereka saja nanti.'

Kemudian Shizune mendekati keduanya. 'Kalau dilihat, mereka lucu juga.' ia tertawa kecil melihat keduanya sebelum akhirnya menutup gorden disekeliling tempat tidur mereka dan melanjutkan perkerjaannnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ya.. begitulah ceritanya." Shizune mengakhiri ceritanya dan membuka matanya.

"Jadi, yang mengganti baju kami, adalah.. _sensei_?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Memang, sekarang ini mereka memakai baju olahraga dan baju mereka sedang dikeringkan.

"Ya. Seperti yang kubilang tadi." Jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum manis.

Tapi, sepertinya hal itu malah membuat mereka depresi. Karena, setelah dijawab begitu, mereka langsung diam. Naruto diam sambil memegang cangkir coklatnya. Kyuubi, dia _facepalm_ dalam diam. Dan terlihat, ada aura hitam pekat tanda ke-putus asa-an disekeliling mereka berdua. Yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua saat ini hanyalah 'Aku tak akan menikah!' dan 'Aku tak kan punya Istri!'.

"Hei hei! Tak apa. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" Shizune berusaha menenangkan suasana. Dan terpikir olehnya, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa pingsan diatap? Apalagi, dalam keadaan hujan lebat." usaha Shizune sukses karena aura hitam pekat tadi langsung hilang.

"Eh.. itu.." Naruto bingung ingin jawab apa. Karena, tak mungkin untuknya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Shizune. Ia berpikir keras. Dan akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya berharap Shizune tahu sesuatu. Tapi, ucapannya dipotong Kyuubi.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya kelelahan saja." Kyuubi berkata begitu dengan serius sehingga tak terlihat sama sekali kebohongannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Shizune percaya.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Oh iya, aku sudah menghubungi Ibu kalian." Kyuubi dan Naruto menoleh kearah Shizune.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia bilang.."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Moshi moshi_, Namikaze-_san_. Maaf mengganggu." sapa Shizune kepada orang diseberang telepon yang tak lain adalah Ibu kedua Namikaze bersaudara itu, Kushina.

"Ah, iya tak apa. Tapi, ada apa ya? Apa kedua anakku membuat masalah?" Kushina mulai merasa cemas.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Begini, kedua anak anda sekarang sedang ada di UKS."

"UKS? Mereka kenapa?"

Akhirnya, Shizune menceritakan semuanya dan dijawab oleh Kushina dengan jawaban yang tak dibayangkan Shizune, keluar dari mulut sang Ibu Namikaze bersaudara itu.

Jawabannya adalah "Oh, hanya itu.". Shizune yang mendengarnya berpikir 'Hanya itu katanya?',

"Jadi, maksud saya, bisakah anda menjemput mereka?" tanya Shizune tak mau ambil pusing.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang saya sedang tak bisa. Jadi, biarkan saja mereka disana. Lagipula mereka pasti tak apa, kok. Mereka itu kuat. Nanti, kalau sudah ada yang lebih gawat, anda bisa hubungi saya lagi. Jadi, tolong bantuannya ya.?" Kushina berkata demikian dengan nada tak bersalah.

Shizune langsung _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir 'Dia.. seorang Ibu bukan sih? Selama aku menjadi penjaga UKS, setiap orang yang kutelepon karena hal yang serupa bahkan lebih ringan saja, langsung kelabakan dan khawatir. Tapi.. sepertinya bernar juga katanya. Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah murid-muridku yang cukup kuat. Jadi, mungkin kubiarkan saja.'.

Shizune kembali berbicara "Baiklah, akan saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin.".

"Mohon bantuannya, ya.. Dan terima kasih sudah menghubungiku." jawab Kushina sebelum Shizune menjawab "Sama-sama" dan menutup teleponnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"…begitulah." Shizune selesai bercerita untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuubi dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, yaitu 'Dasar Kushina/_Ka-chan_.. Dia sedang apa sih?'.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu, kami tak bisa lama-lama disini. Kami masih ada kelas. Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya _sensei_." Naruto membungkuk ke Shizune. Shizune bingung, tumben Kyuubi bisa sesopan ini (ingat, Naruto ada ditubuh Kyuubi!).

"Harusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru. Yasudah, sama-sama. Dan jangan lupa berterima kasih ke anak itu, ya?" Shizune lagi-lagi tak mau ambil pusing dalam kebingungannya.

"Ayo, Kyuu-_nii_! Kita harus kembali ke-hmph!" Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya. Ia berpikir, betapa bodohnya dia memanggil Kyuubi yang ada ditubuhnya sendiri!

Sedangkan Kyuubi, hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan '_Baka_! _Hontou ni bakatare_!'.

"Eh? Kurama-_kun_? Siapa itu Kyuu? Dan kenapa pakai '_nii_'?" tanya Shizune pada Naruto.

Yang ditanya malah kelabakan bingung ingin jawab apa. "_Etto.._ itu.. itu.." lagi-lagi Kyuubi memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Itu panggilan Kurama-_nii _kepadaku, _sensei_. Dan untuk '_nii',_ dia memang selalu memanggilku begitu. Ya, untuk menambah keakraban antar Kakak dan Adik. Begitulah _sensei._ Ya kan, Kurama-_nii_?" Kyuubi menoleh ke Naruto sambil tersenyum manis dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Oh.. begitu. Wah, kalian memang unik ya? Yasudah, sana cepat pergi kekelas sebelum jam pelajaran selesai." Shizune lagi-lagi percaya. Ia tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Tapi, karena salah penggunaan kata, Kyuubi dan Naruto jadi merasa terusir.

"Ah.. ba..baik!" mereka pun bergegas pergi.

'Benar-benar aneh ya.. Tadi mereka berdua bersikap seperti bukan mereka saja. Atau, hanya perasaanku saja ya?' pikir Shizune setelah keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

* * *

.

"_Baka_! _Bakatare_! _Dobe_! _Boke nasu_!" semua kata ejekan keluar dari mulut Kyuubi (Naruto). Sedangkan Naruto, sang sasaran ejekan hanya diam saja sambil mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali. (_baka_: bodoh, _bakatare_: dasar bodoh, _dobe_: melebihi bodoh *mungkin*, _boke nasu_: *bagian dari kata bodoh paling kejam**_if you __know what i mean*_)

Kenapa Kyuubi begitu? Itu karena kebodohan Naruto tadi (yang dengan seenaknya manggil Kyuubi 'Kyuu-_nii_' tanpa lihat keadaan). Dan gara-gara itu, Kyuubi harus merelakan harga dirinya jadi begitu.

"Iya, iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Aku minta maaf..! Aku kan tak sengaja!" akhirnya Naruto tak tahan juga.

"Heh, berarti kau punya hutang padaku, ya?"

"Hutang apa?!"

"Rahasia. Suka-suka. Dah, tunggu aja perintah." Kyuubi berhenti tiba-tiba.

Naruto ikutan berhenti "Ada apa?".

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ke kelas. Mau kemana lagi?"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan, kita pergi ke kelas yang biasa?"

Naruto diam sejenak dan berkata "Benar juga. Kalau begitu-"

"Aku ke kelasmu, kau ke kekelasku. Baiklah, selamat berjuang!" Kyuubi langsung pergi ke kelas Naruto, kelas 4-1.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Kyuu-_nii _!" Kyuubi terhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kelasku ada disebelah sana." Naruto menunjuk arah kebalikan dari yang dilewati Kyuubi.

"Oh?.. aku lupa. Hehe.. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Kyuubi langsung lari dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di koridor lantai 3.

"_Geez.._ Kalau begitu, aku harus balik lagi kelantai 4. Baiklah. YOSH! Aku harus berusaha!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia diam karena mengingat ada yang terlupakan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau aku kekelasnya, berarti aku harus bersikap seperti dia yang biasanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Naruto mulai mengoceh sendiri.

"Tapi, dia belum tentu bisa seperti aku yang biasa kan?! Kalau begitu aku harus memberitahunya!" Naruto berbalik untuk memberitahu Kyuubi. Tapi, dia baru ingat juga kalau Kyuubi sudah meninggalkannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Kakaknya sebelum sampai dikelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menahannya dari belakang. "Kurama. Namikaze Kurama."

Naruto menoleh perlahan. "I..Iya.?". 'Ga..gawat. Asuma-_sensei._ Kalau begitu, sekarang kelas Kyuu-_nii _ sedang dalam pelajarannya ya?'

"Kenapa masih disini? Ayo, cepat ke kelas. Atau, kau mau kuberi hukuman lari 10 putaran?"

"Hiee!? Ba.. baik, Asuma-_sensei_!" Naruto langsung berdiri tegap sebelum akhirnya lari ke kelas meninggalkan Asuma.

'Yasudahlah! Kyuu-_nii_ juga pintar untuk menyadari hal itu.'

.

* * *

.

Di kelas 4-1

Tok tok tok!

Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar berhenti menerangkan sebelum bicara "Silahkan masuk!" kepada si pengetuk pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuubi tapi dipikir Naruto. (ingat, Kyuubi ada ditubuh Naruto!)

"_Sensei,_ maaf aku terlambat. Aku-"

"Ya ya.. Aku sudah dengar dari Shikamaru. Sekarang, cepat duduk!"

"Iya iya! Padahal kan aku mau cerita dulu." Kyuubi memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti membuat wajahnya (wajah Naruto) terlihat lucu dan belum pernah dilihat siapa pun dikelas itu. Yang lain, melihat sedikit perubahan pada Naruto (ingat, mereka kira itu Naruto!) spontan saja kaget dan menahan tawa.

Kyuubi tak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia ingin langsung duduk. Tapi, begitu ingin duduk, dia tak tahu dimana dia harus duduk. Karena, disana ada beberapa bangku kosong dan sepertinya pemilik bangku itu sedang pergi karena cuma ada tasnya disana.

Kyuubi tak tau harus apa. Ia berusaha untuk tak terlihat aneh dan langsung jalan menuju salah satu bangku kosong. Pertama, ia coba menuju bangku kosong yang berada dibaris 3 dari depan, didepan Ino.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Ino yang ada dibelakangnya berkata "Hey, Naruto! Itu kan tempat Sakura. Tempatmu kan ada disana, dibelakang Kiba dekat jendela."

Kyuubi salah tingkah. Dia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. "Iya, aku tau! Aku kan hanya ingin menengok tempat Sakura-_chan_ duduk." Dan untungnya, ia dapat mengatasinya karena mengingat nama Sakura yang sering disebut-sebut Naruto dengan embel-embel '_chan_' dibelakangnya.

Ia langsung duduk menuju meja yang disebut Ino tadi dan Kakashi memulai kembali pelajarannya.

.

* * *

.

Di kelas 5-2

Naruto langsung masuk kelas tanpa basa-basi dan duduk ditempat Kyuubi. Tidak seperti Kyuubi tadi, di kelas ini hanya ada satu bangku yang kosong, yaitu tempat Kyuubi. Jadi, mempermudah Naruto untuk duduk.

Gyuuki yang duduk didepannya langsung berbalik (tadi dia menghadap depan). "Hoy, Kurama! Dari mana saja kau?" dia berbicara dengan _volume_ yang bisa dibilang keras. Begitu juga kelas ini, lumayan ramai karena kebetulan, Asuma-_sensei_ belum masuk alias belum sampai.

"Ehh.. itu.." entah kenapa rasanya hari ini Naruto merasa sulit bicara. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat apa yang harus dilakukan dan berpikir 'Aku disini sebagai Kyuu-_nii_. Jadi, aku harus bersikap sepertinya!'.

Tapi, baru ingin menjawab, Asuma-_sensei_ masuk. Gyuuki pun langsung duduk seperti sedia kala menghadap kedepan. Naruto antara bersyukur dan tidak akan masuknya Asuma-_sensei_. Bersyukur karena ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Gyuuki.

Dan tidak bersyukur karena tiba-tiba Asume-_sensei_ berkata "Baiklah, masukkan semua buku kalian! Kita mulai ulangan hari ini."

Naruto langsung membelalakkan mata mendengarnya 'Apa?! Ulangan? _Kuso_! Aku harus bagaimana?'. Sementara anak lain memasukkan bukunya kelaci masing-masing meja, Naruto hanya dapat memegang kepala dan meremas rambut merah Kyuubi sambil menunduk. (kebetulan sudak tak ada apapun diatas meja itu dan tempat duduk ada dipaling belakang. Jadi, tinggal menunggu soal dioper kebelakang)

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" entah sejak kapan, Asuma-_sensei _sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan berkata seolah tak apa "Aku.. tak apa, _sensei._".

"Bagus, kalau begitu." Asuma meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan kedepan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia makin bingung. Apalagi saat melihat soal-soal yang diberikan. Saat ini, hanya ada satu hal yang ada dipikirannya. Yaitu..

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Oh.. begitu. Wah, kalian memang unik ya? Yasudah, sana cepat pergi kekelas sebelum jam pelajaran selesai." Shizune menyuruh mereka berdua untuk cepat. Tapi, begitu keduanya ingin pergi, bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi.

TING TONG TENG TONG.. TENG TONG TING TING! ~

"Apa! Ayo cepat!" mereka langsung ambil langkah seribu untuk ke kelas.

Sedangkan Shizune, hanya bisa diam sambil berpikir 'Wah wah.. ucapanku ternyata menjadi kenyataan

**END OMAKE**

* * *

Author : Wuuiih..! Panjangnyaa… Sampai 13 halaman 4,000-an kata, euy… Ditambah _omake_. ^^ Itu adalah bentuk ucapan maafku karena udah _update _cukup lama. Dan kemungkinan, chapter2 depan akan panjang kaya' gini juga + _omake_.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini ngebingungin ya? Maaf, kalo bingung. Soalnya, aku juga agak bingung dalam penulisan chapter ini. Jadi, kalau ada banyak yang mau ditanyain karena belum jelas, silahkan tanya lewat _review_ atau PM.

Naruto : Tapi.. kenapa aku disini sangat tersiksa sih? Ucapan selalu dipotong, dan..

Author : Hayo hayoo.. Naruto-_kun_ cari-cari alasan buat protes kan? Tapi, maaf ya Naruto-_kun.. _Mungkin di chapter depan Naruto-_kun _akan lebih beruntung.

Naruto : Kok pake 'mungkin'?

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Disappeared

Author : _Yo, minna! Tadaima__!_ _Ogenki desu ka? _*sok sok bahasa Jepang*

Oya, Author mau minta maaf atas chapter lalu yang super duper ngebingungin itu ya? *bungkuk ala Jepang*

YOSH, tanpa banyak omong, lanjut aja! Dan ini dia, Chapter 5 : _D__isappeare__d_

* * *

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, NO YAOI!, NO INCEST!, GAJE!**

**NO PAIRING!** **BUT, FOR THIS CHAPTER, HINT ONLY**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI-SENSEI, DESHOU?!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Disappeared

.

.

TIK. TIK. TIK.

Suasana hening sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam. Dan selama 1 jam itu pula, Naruto tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, dan terus berpikir keras.

Dia sedikit menoleh ke sebelah kanannya (sebelah kirinya jendela). Mencoba untuk meminta bantuan yg lain karena melihat ada beberapa anak yang berhasil bekerja sama dengan mulus, tanpa hambatan (gak tau gimana caranya. Tanya mereka aja sana. *yang ditunjuk : hah?*).

Tapi, ia kembali berpaling. Dia menggeleng-geleng keras untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Naruto tak mau melakukannya karena 2 alasan.

Pertama, karena sekarang ini dia sekarang sedang menjadi Kyuubi, yang bisa dibilang anak terpintar dikelas ini. Jadi, kalau dia bertanya seperti itu, pasti akan mencemari nama sang Kakak itu.

Kedua, itu adalah perbuatan kotor alias curang. Dan Kyuubi tak suka itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, dan kembali termenung.

Tiba-tiba, Asuma-_sensei_ berkata "Masih ada 15 menit lagi. Periksa kembali jawaban kalian, jangan sampai salah!".

DEG!

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. 'Apa?' ia menengok kertas ulangannya yang masih kosong jawaban.

'_Ore no baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hei Naruto?' Naruto makin memeras rambutnya (Kyuubi).

'Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya begini terus! Lebih baik aku mulai berusaha.' Naruto mengambil kertas ulangannya, melihat dan meneliti satu-satu soal yang ada.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

'Ah..! Ini sih, sama sekali tak bisa dibilang mudah!' Naruto makin menggeram dalam hati.

'Tapi, coba lagi deh. Siapa tahu masih ada soal yang 'lumayan' mudah.' Naruto mulai bangkit, dan kembali melihat soal.

Dia mengerjakan semua soal yang ia bisa sambil berpikir 'Ya, paling tidak coba dulu. Tak salah kan? Lagipula, sekarang cukup andalkan keberuntunganku saja.'

.

* * *

.

Sementara Naruto pusing dengan soal, Kyuubi yang berada ditubuh Naruto yang sudah pasti ada di kelas si Adik, kelas 4-1, terus saja berhore ria dalam hati.

Kenapa? Apa Kyuu sudah gila karena terlalu frustasi yang disebabkan dari segala hal yang terjadi hari ini?

Oh, tidak. Dia tidak gila walaupun kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu *Kyuubi : Apa kau bilang?!*.

Dia hanya sedang senang karena berada di kelas ini, yang satu tahun dibawahnya, yang kelas 5.

'Heh, tak buruk juga ini terjadi. Semua pelajaran yang dijelaskan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah kupelajari. Jadi, aku bisa santai.' Dia bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas. Tak lupa, dengan 'senyuman kemenangan'.

Dia menoleh kesampingnya, yang terdapat gadis berambut indigo pendek, yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata. (ingat, disini umur mereka 10 tahun. Dan Kyuubi, 11 tahun. Jadi, rambut Hinata masih pendek. )

Saat Kyuubi sedang memperhatikan si gadis Hyuuga itu (tidak dengan tatapan mesum, kok), disaat bersamaan yang dipandangi juga ikut menoleh, sehingga mereka bertemu pandang.

Kyuubi sadar, dan langsung tersenyum lebar (3 jari ala Naruto yang biasa).

Sedangkan Hinata, ia langsung _blushing_ dan memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menghadap ke depan dan memperhatikan Kakashi-_sensei _ yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran di depan kelas. (ingat, yang Hinata lihat Naruto, lho..)

Tiba-tiba saja, sisi mesum Kyuubi muncul 'Heh, lucu juga. Baru digitukan saja sudah begitu. Apalagi kalau-' lamunan Kyuubi buyar tiba-tiba karena Kakashi muncul dibelakangnya dan memukul kepala Kyuubi (Naruto) dengan gulungan buku yang ia bawa sambil tetap membawa-bawa satu buku (kalian tau buku apa itu kan?) lagi ditangan kanannya.

"Berhenti melamun, dan dengarkan penjelasanku, Naruto! Tenang saja, Hinata tak akan pergi kemana-mana, kok." Kakashi berbicara begitu sambil tetap 'membaca' dan dengan ekspresi khasnya.

"Eh?" Kyuubi melihat sekelilingnya. Dan terlihat, semua anak didalam kelas itu sudah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu! Ini salah paham! Aku cuma.. err.." Kyuubi bingung ingin bicara apa, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Dan dapat dilihat, sekarang ini wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang mungkin bisa dibilang tebal untuknya.

Sedangkan Hinata, perempuan yang ikut disebut, tak kalah merah mukanya dari Kyuubi. Bahkan, sudah seperti cabe merah (kalau cabe ijo, gak mungkin kan?).

Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan yang sudah sangat merah itu dengan menunduk dan menutupnya dengan buku yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya.

'Ayo Kyuu, ucapkan sesuatu!' Kyuubi masih berpikir keras karena segala pandangan yang menuju kepadanya makin tajam dan makin berwarna-warni artinya.

'Oh benar juga!' akhirnya Kyuu menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Tapi, baru ingin bicara, ucapannya terputus karena bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai alias pulang.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai disini dulu. Dan besok, dimulai dari bab 9 halaman 9." Kakashi langsung menutup pelajarannya.

Dan Kyuubi, ia merilekskan diri dibangkunya sambil berpikir 'Antara beruntung dan tidak'.

Tapi, ia kembali tegang karena Kakashi kembali berbalik dan berkata "Dan sebagai hukuman hari ini, besok kau yang akan menjelaskan, Naruto."

'Apa?' Kyuubi melihat isi buku yang disebut.

'Heh, baguslah.' ia kembali tenang karena materi yang harus ia pelajari bukanlah hal yang susah untuk dijelaskan. Untuknya, memang tak ada yang sulit sih. Tapi, ia sulit menjelaskannya. Dan untungnya, materi yang diberikan adalah materi yang mudah untuk dijelaskan.

.

Setelah para murid memberi salam, Kakashi keluar kelas. Dan anak-anak yang lain mulai bersiap untuk pulang. Termasuk Kyuubi. Tapi, baru saja selesai berberes, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Yo, Naruto! Wah, sepertinya kau agak berubah. Ada apa, nih?" celetuk Kiba sambil memandang Kyuubi (Naruto) dengan tatapan bersyukur + curiga.

"Apa iya?" Kyuubi menggaruk belakang kepalanya (Naruto) yang tak gatal.

"Benar kata Kiba. Padahal tadi kita baru saja membicarakanmu. Tapi, ternyata keajaiban itu benar- _Ittai_!" Chouji terus bicara sambil memakan _snack_-nya, tapi terputus karena kakinya diinjak Kiba dengan sangat tidak 'berperike-Chouji-an'.

Kiba men-_deathglare_ Chouji. Dan yang di-_deathglare_ hanya menelan ludah, ngeri.

"Membicarakan?" Kyuubi mulai memasang pose ala detektif, dan berkata "Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku, hah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya bingung, kenapa kau bisa dengan cepatnya berubah dari bersikap dingin menjadi.. ya, berubah seperti ini. Hm, walaupun hanya beberapa persen, tapi tetap saja berubah." Kiba menjawab dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Hah, benarkah?" Kyuubi memeriksa tubuhnya. Dan ternyata, dia baru ingat, kalau dia berada ditubuh Naruto saat ini!

'Oh iya! _Shimatta_! Aku kan sedang berada ditubuh Naruto. Dasar, aku kurang pintar!' Kyuubi bertepok jidat dalam hati dan hanya menyebut dirinya 'kurang pintar' karena tak mau mengakui kebodohannya.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Bahkan, Shikamaru yang malas dan kurang peka saja tahu perbedaannya. Ya kan, Shikamaru?" ia melirik bocah nanas yang ada dibelakang Chouji sejak tadi.

Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan tatapan malas, seperti biasa.

'Oh, jadi dia Shikamaru.' Kyuubi teringat nama anak yang diceritakan Shizune-_sensei _ tadi saat di UKS.

"Oh iya Shikamaru, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku tadi ya." Kyuubi berkata demikian dengan terpaksa. Karena tahu, meskipun sikap Naruto dingin, tapi dia (Naruto) pasti akan berterima kasih kepada siapa pun orangnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, sebenarnya dia memang paling malas untuk berterima kasih, apalagi dengan orang yang belum ia kenal, termasuk Shikamaru.

"He? Untuk apa?" Kiba mulai penasaran, begitu juga Chouji.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Kyuubi berusaha menjawab dengan gaya seperti Naruto.

"Haa? Masa' udah balik lagi, sifatnya? Hoi Naruto, ceritakan dong.!" Kiba makin penasaran, begitu juga Chouji.

"Tanya saja Shikamaru! Sudah, aku duluan ya!" Kyuubi mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Sebenarnya, dia mau langsung lari. Tapi, ia harus bisa jaga sikap kalau begini.

"Hah.. Mana bisa begitu! Oi, Shikamaru! Memang ada apa sih?!" Kiba berpaling ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya seolah mengatakan '_mendokusai_!'.

"Hoii! Ayolah, beritahu aku!" Kiba mulai rebut sendiri karena terus dicuekin Shikamaru. Chouji tetap diam dan memakan _snack_nya.

.

Kyuubi terus berjalan, dan tak terasa sudah jauh dari kelas. Dan tak terasa juga, ia mulai menikmati sikapnya saat ini. _Calm and stay cool_.

'Wah kalau dipikir, sikapku tadi keren juga! Dan juga, enak juga begini. Jalan pelan, dan tak menguras tenaga.' Kyuubi terus berhore ria dalam hati.

'Memang enak, tapi..' Kyuubi mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Dan dilihat, saat ini makin banyak yang memperhatikannya. Dan sayup-sayup dapat terdengar ada yang berkata "Naruto-_kun_, _kakkoi.._" dan "Naruto-_senpai_ makin tampan ya?" dan masih banyak ucapan-ucapan lainnya, yang membuat Kyuubi makin tidak enak.

'..aku tak suka begini!' Kyuubi mempercepat langkahnya. Makin cepat dan cepat, dan lama-kelamaan ia lari juga akhirnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

(Asal kalian tau, Kyuubi itu sebenarnya bukan karena tak suka karena terlalu lambat. Tapi, ia tak suka karena tau, bahwa penggemarnya Naruto ternyata banyak! *Kyuubi : Penggemarku juga banyak tau!*)

.

* * *

.

Naruto baru saja keluar kelas dan sedang ada dikoridor lantai 3 dekat tangga. Ia berjalan dengan wajah kusut, penuh keputus asaan.

Dan baru saja ingin menginjakkan kaki di tangga lantai 3 menuju lantai 2, ia ditabrak seseorang sehingga dia + orang yang menabraknya itu jatuh terguling bersama ke anak tangga antara lantai 2 dan 3.

"_ .._" Naruto meringis kesakitan karena kepala + seluruh badannya (Kyuubi) jatuh ke lantai tangga yang keras secara _ekslusif_.

Naruto melirik orang disebelahnya yang menabraknya tadi + berhasil membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Dan dapat dilihat, orang itu sudah tak asing lagi. Rambut kuning, 3 tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Itu adalah tubuhnya! Dan yang sudah pasti, ada Kyuubi didalamnya. Jadi, yang menabraknya tadi adalah Kyuubi!

"Hah.. sialnya aku hari ini!" Kyuubi bangun dan memegang kepala belakanganya yg sakit karena bertabrakan dengan tangga tadi.

"Harusnya aku yg bilang begitu, _ttebayo_!"

"HUWA! Apa yang kau lakukan disi- UWAA!" Kyuubi terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya jatuh lagi. Walau hanya jatuh 1 tingkat, tapi itu lumayan sakit!

"_Baka._" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Memang aku tadi jatuh karena siapa, hah?!" Naruto, walau merasa jengkel, ia tetap membantu Kyuubi bangun.

"Tadi aku sedang buru-buru tahu!" Kyuubi langsung berdiri tanpa peduli Naruto yang sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

"Tapi kan itu bukan berarti kau boleh menabrakku seenaknya!" merasa bantuannya tak diperlukan, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya (Kyuubi).

Kyuubi melirik Naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian olahraga.

"Kau masih pakai baju itu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Kau juga kan?" Naruto malah balik tanya. Dan memang, Kyuubi juga masih memakai baju olahraga saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Mau ambil bajumu tidak?" Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bermaksud mengajak Naruto untuk mengambil kembali baju mereka yang tadi sedang dikeringkan di UKS.

"Ke lantai 4 lagi? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah capek." Naruto menolak dan bersiap untuk turun ke bawah.

"Ha, mana boleh begitu! Ayo, cepat, ikut aku!" Kyuubi menarik Naruto ke atas.

Sedangkan orang-orang yang sejak tadi lewat situ, hanya _sweatdrop_ sambil terus jalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Tapi, Kyuubi dan Naruto tetap saja terus dalam pertarungan 'kecil' mereka.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Kyuubi masih berusaha menarik Naruto dengan menarik kedua kaki Naruto (Kyuubi) dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku capek!" Naruto berusaha menahan tarikan Kyuubi dengan memegang pegangan tangga dengan tangan kirinya.

"Heh! Jangan paksa aku melakukan kekerasan Naruto!" perkataan Kyuubi mulai tak enak.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan ap- UWAA!" Naruto gagal bertahan karena tiba-tiba saja, Kyuubi melepas sepatu + kaos kaki sebelah kanan yang dipakai Naruto, kemudian menggelitikinya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Menggelitik? Umm.. Author tak salah ketik kan? *ngecek kembali* Wah, ternyata memang benar digelitik! *PLAK! KyuuNaru : Udah deh, jangan gajetot disini!*

Oke, jadi memang benar digelitik. Dan Naruto, ia terus tertawa karena tak kuasa menahan geli. Bahkan, dia sampai menangis, lho.

"Huahaha! Sudah Kyuu-_nii_!" Naruto mulai tak tahan.

"Hah! Tak akan semudah itu!" Kyuubi malah makin menjadi-jadi gelitikannya.

"Oke! Aku mengerti, aku menyerah.!" Akhirnya Naruto menyerah, dan Kyuubi menghentikan serangannya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kyuubi berbalik dan bersiap naik ke lantai 4.

"Hoi! Tunggu dulu, aku kan belum pakai sepatu!" Naruto kembali berteriak karena Kyuubi dengan seenaknya, ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Halah, jangan dilama-lamain! Lagipula, kenapa harus lepas sepatu sih!?"

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa juga, hah!?" teriakan Naruto makin keras karena Kyuubi sudah meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Naruto memakai sepatu dengan SKS (Sistem Kebut Sedetik) yang makan waktu sampe 20 detik. *KyuuNaru : Maksudnya apa seh!?*

.

.

.

"Wah, kalian kembali lagi ya?" seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek terlihat sedang merapikan obat-obatan di lemari P3K.

"Tentu saja." Kyuubi langsung masuk ke ruangan itu, UKS, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Ini, baju kalian. Cepat ganti, dan bawa baju olahraga yang kalian pakai itu kepadaku." Shizune memberikan baju keduanya yang sudah dikeringkan tadi.

Tapi, tanpa diduga Naruto malah mengambil bajunya sendiri dan lagi-lagi tak ingat kalau dia sedang berada di tubuh Kyuubi saat ini.

"Kurama-_kun_, itu kan baju Naruto." Shizune mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

"Benar Kurama-_nii_! Itu bajuku, kembalikan! Dan ini bajumu." Kyuubi ikut mengingatkan dan ingin merebut + memberikan bajunya ke Naruto. (ingat, Naruto ada ditubuhnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, Naruto pake bajunya Kyuubi, begitu juga sebaliknya. *PLAK!*)

Dan untungnya, Kyuubi tak salah dalam penggunaan kata, sehingga tak membuat kecurigaan.

"Eh?" Naruto sadar.

"Eh.. um.. ini.. maksudku.." Naruto mulai celingukan, salah tingkah.

"Oh ya! Ini! Maksudku, aku ingin memberinya ke Naruto, begitu!" akhirnya Naruto dapat mengatasi masalahnya dengan memberikan baju itu ke Kyuubi.

Dan untungnya lagi, dia tak salah juga dalam penggunaan kata.

"Wah wah, aku mengerti. Ya sudah, sana cepat ganti!" Shizune lagi-lagi percaya. (lagi-lagi, lho! *PLAK!*)

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi ke ruang ganti laki-laki lantai 4, yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

"_Sensei_, kita sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Naruto membungkukkan badannya (Kyuubi).

Kyuubi _facepalm _dalam hati sambil berpikir 'Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!'.

"Eh?" Shizune bingung lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya _sensei_!" Kyuubi langsung menarik Naruto keluar.

"Eh? Tunggu du-" terlambat, mereka sudah keluar.

"Hah, hari ini mereka benar-benar aneh." Shizune kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Hah, _baka_! Hampir saja ketahuan!" Kyuubi berjalan didepan Naruto.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi. Aku kan tak sengaja." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya (Kyuubi). Dalam hati, dia juga mengoceh 'Padahal kan aku baju favoritku untuk hari ini! Kenapa malah jadi kau yang pakai?!'.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuubi berhenti berjalan. Naruto juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung karena Kyuubi berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Benar juga!" tiba-tiba Kyuubi mulai mengoceh sendiri.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, ikut aku!" Kyuubi menyeret Naruto menuju atap.

"He, hei! Tunggu dulu! Mau apa kita kesana?!"

"Tadi kita terakhir bertemu dengannya diatap kan?"

"Eh? Me, memang benar sih. Tapi, apa mungkin dia masih disana?!" Naruto masih berusaha untuk lepas dari tarikan Kyuubi. Tapi terlambat, karena mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Kyuubi membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah dimana mereka pingsan tadi.

"Tch, dia tak ada!" Kyuubi memukul pagar pembatas atap dengan geram.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kata Shizune-_sensei_, hanya ada kita disini tadi?" Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Kyuubi (Kyuubi udah ngelepas dia).

Kyuubi masih terdiam sambil tetap memegang pagar pembatas.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-_nii_. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, dan cari tau cara/sebab-sebab kita jadi begini. Kalau hanya begini, tak akan ada yang berubah kan?" Naruto berusaha untuk membujuk Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuubi berseringai "Heh!".

Setelah itu, ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang tak lain adalah rambutnya. (ingat, *Iya iya, udah ingat!*)

"Hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

"Tak apa. Ayo, kita pulang!" Kyuubi mulai berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ah, iya!" Naruto juga ikut mengikuti Kyuubi.

Tapi, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja dibelakangnya terasa ada angina berhembus dengan aura yang berbeda.

Aura yang sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan, Onna.

Naruto terdiam. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat itu juga.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan disitu? Ayo, katanya mau pulang?" Kyuubi mulai tak sabar menunggu Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dari ketakutannya.

"Iya, tunggu dulu!" Naruto berusaha untuk tidak seperti sedang ketakutan. Dia menghampiri Kyuubi dengan setengah berlari.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuubi saat Naruto sudah disampingnya.

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Sungguh!" jawab Naruto seadanya dengan setengah gemetar, mengingat aura yang ia rasakan tadi.

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya, ia mau menyelidiki lebih jauh. Tapi, saat ini sedang tak ada gairah karena kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya makin depresi.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun. Diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

.

Naruto masih berjalan dibelakang Kyuubi. Saat ini dia masih kepikiran tentang aura yang ia rasakan tadi.

'Barusan itu, apa? Apakah Kyuu-_nii_, merasakannya juga?'

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE **( bayangkan kalau saat _omake_ semua berubah dalam bentuk SD/Chibi )

**.**

"Tu.. tunggu dulu! Ini salah paham! Aku cuma.. err.." Kyuubi bingung ingin bicara apa, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Dan dapat dilihat, sekarang ini wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang mungkin bisa dibilang tebal untuknya.

Sedangkan Hinata, perempuan yang ikut disebut, tak kalah merah mukanya dari Kyuubi. Bahkan, sudah seperti tomat.

Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan yang sudah sangat merah itu dengan menunduk dan menutupnya dengan buku yang sejak tadi ada ditangannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba buku yang menutup wajahnya itu terjatuh karena tiba-tiba juga Sasuke datang dan langsung menggigit kepala Hinata yang sudah seperti tomat rebus itu.

Author : Hah! Tu, tunggu dulu! *cek naskah*

Naruto : Hinata! Author, kau tidak salah narasi kan!? *narik-narik Sasuke yang masih nempel sama Hinata*

Kyuubi : Hmph.. *nahan tawa*

Author : Aku gak salah narasi kok!

Naruto : Trus kenapa bisa muncul si _Teme _ini disini. Dan juga, kenapa dia malah gigit Hinata-ku seperti gigit tomat!? *masih berusaha ngelepas Sasuke dari Hinata*

Author : Oh iya, ini gara-gara tomat!

Naruto : Author, ganti narasi!

Author : Osh!

Kyuubi : .. *masih nahan tawa*

Naruto : KYUUBI, KAU JUGA BANTU!

Kyuubi : Hiee?!

Sasuke : Tomat.. nyem..

Hinata : *mukanya makin merah dan jadi gak sadarkan diri*

.

**END OMAKE**

* * *

Disisi lain panggung, Author beserta yang lainnya sedang melihat rekaman barusan.

Naruto : Oh, jadi itu kenapa narasinya jadi 'seperti cabe merah'.? *_sweatdrop_*

Kyuubi : Hmp..hmp.. Huahahaha.! *udah gak kuat nahan tawa*

Naruto : Berisik! *nendang Kyuubi*

Tapi Author, kenapa harus pake istilah cabe merah sih?

Author : Itu karena, sekarang ini kan cabe sedang mahal.. Jadi, kalau Hinata-_chan_ jadi cabe merah yang harganya mahal, itu berarti Hinata-_chan_ juga mahal. *menjelaskan dengan bangga* (Readers : Teori apaan kaya' gitu!?)

Naruto : Oh... *nengok Hinata*

Hinata : Eh? *_blushing_*

Naruto : Kalau begitu, aku kaya, karena memiliki Hinata. Iya kan, Author?! *meluk Hinata*

Author : Yap! Benar sekali!

Hinata : Eeh...? *udah mau pingsan*

Naruto : Baiklah, Hinata! Kalau begitu, ayo kita per- *ditarik Author*

Kenapa? *muncul 1 kedutan*

Author : Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. Tapi, kau masih punya tugas dengan si Uchiha itu. *nunjuk Sasuke*

Naruto : Apa?! *mucul 2 kedutan*

Author : Yaitu, membawa acara ulasan chapter depan!

NaruSasu : Hah!? Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan si Teme/Dobe ini, hah.?!

Author : Karena aku ingin kalian yang membawakannya.

Naruto : Kenapa tidak Kyuubi saja! Atau, aku dengan Hinata kan lebih baik!

Author : Maaf, tapi saat ini Kyuubi sedang dalam mode tertawa habis-habisan *?*. Dan Hinata, dia sedang pingsan. Jadi, kuserahkan pada kalian.

Sampai jumpa, dan mohon bantuannya, ya?! *kabur sambil bawa Kyuubi yang otak tertawanya meledak *?* dan Hinata yang pingsan.

NaruSasu : WOI! JANGAN PERGI DONG!

* * *

Naruto : Tch, kenapa aku harus bersamamu sih, _Teme_?! Harusnya kan aku sedang bersama Hinata saat ini..

Sasuke : Memangnya aku mau juga bersama _Dobe_ sepertimu?! Salahkanlah Author sinting itu!

Naruto : Baiklah, terimalah pembalasanku, Author sinting!

Sasuke : Sebelum itu, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan tugas kita dulu.

Naruto : Oh iya! Baiklah, para Readers sekalian!

Saat ini, aku, Namikaze Naruto yang tampan, bersama dengan Sasu-_teme _yang seperti pantat ayam itu akan sedikit menceritakan tentang chapter yang akan datang! *PLETAK! Dijitak Sasuke*

Sasuke : Yang benar kalau bawa acara!

Naruto : Ah, iya iya! YOSH! Jadi, besok itu.. *cek naskah*

Ah! Besok akan ada Jiraiya-_sensei_!

Sasuke : Hey hey, disini kan Jiraiya bukan gurumu. Tapi, Kakekmu.

Naruto : Oh iya.. *garuk kepala*

Baiklah. Jadi, besok Jiraiya-_ji~chan_ akan berkunjung kerumahku dan membawakanku dan Kyuubi oleh-oleh aneh!

Dan.. Oya! Tingkat kemesuman Kyuu-_nii_ juga akan meningkat lho~!

_Tou~chan _dan _Ka~chan- _ku juga akan muncul di chapter 6 ini!

Sasuke : Hey, tunggu dulu. Judul chapter 6 ini apa?

Naruto : Entahlah. Author bilang belum dikasih judul. Lagipula, ulasan ini juga belum tentu benar kok. (Readers : jadi ini palsu!?)

Sasuke : *_sweatdrop*_

NaruSasu : Yak, sekian dari kami. Dan itulah beberapa rencana untuk chapter 6 nanti. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat di minggu depan!

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES :** Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca chapter ini beserta _omake _dan cerita bonus tadi! ^^

Oya, Sasuke kumasukkan ke Omake karena dia mungkin tidak akan muncul di fic ini. Jadi, mohon maaf bagi para fans-nya Sasuke ya?!

Sekian dariku dan tak lupa kuucapkan : **THANK YOU, AND.. MIND TO** **REVIEW?**


End file.
